mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Camillot/Gallery
Set Packaging and instructions 41557_box.png Camillotbag.png Camillot instructions.jpeg|Camillot on his final step in the instructions MedivalsMaxPage.png S7CollectionPage.png Lego-mixels-41557-camillot.jpg|Camillot's prototype set design Website LEGO homepage I found this.jpeg ThumbsExplore-serie-7-8-9-480x300 updated.jpg Mixels microsite Say Hi to Camillot.PNG BI Topbanner Mixels Serie7 950x360 4157.jpg 41557.png|Mix Your Neighbor level selection Thumb Series7 41557 556x370.jpg 41557 Front.png Thumbs 600x408 41557 Medi.jpg Medieval.jpg|Wallpaper MYN Camillot Level Intro.png BI Topbanner MCPD Serie7 950x360 Medival.jpg LegoMixelsGIF Camillot.gif Breaking News Topbanner 884x335 Knights02.jpg Topbanner_884x335_Knights08.jpg Topbanner 884x335 Knights05.jpg Stopmotions Wild Cookeroni Chase in Downtown Mixopolis! Cookeroni1.png Cookeroni11.png Cookeroni15.png COOKIRONICHASE.PNG Cookeroni19.png Cookeroni20.png The Music Prank Musicprank3.png Other I found this.jpeg 12642489_1702529696671863_8295188076022668486_n.jpg Camillotreview.jpg 24811554775_c9a6b23468_o.jpg Somes7promo.jpg San Diego Comic-Con International Jamzy and Camillot.jpg|At SDCC 2015 Camillot.jpg SDCC-2015-LEGO-5.jpg Camillot pic from TheBrickFan.jpg LEGO Club Magazine Omg_teaser_yas.PNG Mixopolis_Music_Mix-Up.jpg Videos LEGO Mixels Series 7 and Series 8 Together on display!|At the 2016 Nuremberg Toy Fair LEGO_Mixels_2016_-_Series_7_&_8_(41554-41571)_Nuremberg_Toy_Fair LEGO Mixels 2016 - Series 9 - Trashoz, Nindjas, Newzers Tribes - New York Toy Fair|At the 2016 New York Toy Fair Series 7,8 and 9 LEGO Mixels Teaser from NY Toy Fair nytf (TFAF)_LEGO_Mixels_Series_7_Commercial|LEGO Mixels Series 7 television commercial LEGO® Mixels - Wild Cookeroni Chase in Downtown Mixopolis! Series 7 Mini Movie 1|Mini Movie 1 - "Wild Cookironi Chase in Downtown Mixopolis!" LEGO® Mixels - The Music Prank - Series 7 Stop Motion 2 |Mini Movie 2 - "The Music Prank" Artwork Mixels Main Title Screenshot (26).png AAAAAAAAAAAA.JPG Screenshot (28).png Screenshot (32).png Screenshot (33).png Screenshot (34).png Oie 113039GaJMnAXm.png Every Knight Has Its Day What_a_dump.png Camillot1.png Screenshot_(40).png Screenshot_(41).png Screenshot_(42).png Screenshot_(43).png Screenshot_(44).png Screenshot_(45).png Screenshot_(46).png Screenshot_(47).png Camillot2.png Screenshot_(49).png Screenshot_(50).png Screenshot_(51).png Right_step.png MAKE_A_DECISION,_BOI.png WHAT_ARE_YOU_DOING_IN_MY_RIDE.png Kick.JPG Your_books.png Mixadel, look after your cousin..JPG Don't_worry,_uncle.png I'll_make_a_castle_out_of_him..png Bye Paladum.JPG The King's carrige.JPG Well now, I guess we should just mix right in..JPG Are you serious?.JPG I’ll never Mix with ordinary Mixels..JPG I’m your principal, sort of royalty myself!.JPG Fetch our books, knave.JPG The new students 02.JPG Groveling won’t be necessary.JPG C and M talking.jpeg C and M talking 2.jpeg C and M talking 3.jpeg C and M talking 4.jpeg C and M talking 5.jpeg C and M talking 6.jpeg Watch out Mixadel.jpeg Who did that?.jpeg Find a seat boys.jpeg Mixadel goes to find a seat.jpeg Why don't you find a seat Camillot.jpeg This one?.jpeg Or this one.jpeg I can't decide.jpeg Class laughs at indecision.jpeg I'll take this one.jpeg Thank you good sir.jpeg Booger, Camillot and Jamzy sitting together.jpeg Jamzy talking to Camillot.jpeg Jamzy talking to Camillot 2.jpeg Jamzy talking to Camillot 3.jpeg Jamzy talking to Camillot 4.jpeg Camillot talking to Jamzy.jpeg Camillot talking to Jamzy 2.jpeg Camillot talking to Jamzy 3.jpeg Seriously?.jpeg Camillot in a trance.jpeg Camillot spots Paladum.jpeg Paladum, old pal!.jpeg Camillot in a daze.jpeg Camillot asleep.jpeg Camillot asleep 2.jpeg Camillot asleep 3.jpeg Camillot asleep 4.jpeg Camillot asleep 5.jpeg I CAN MAKE A DECISION!!.jpeg What was the question?.jpeg Mixing can win the day.jpeg But indecision can spell disaster.jpeg I hope you were all taking notes.jpeg Students preparing to leave.jpeg Students leave with smoke.jpeg Camillot looks around empty classroom.jpeg Scorpi cameo.jpeg Spugg cameo.jpeg EKHID 9226.png EKHID 9265.png You and you step forward.jpeg But_I_never_asked_to_be_captain.jpeg Flexer kid is happy.jpeg No time like the present.jpeg Ref loves his balls 2.jpeg Camillot is scared of the referee.jpeg This is your Cubit Ball.jpeg Blue ball powers up.jpeg Ummmmm.jpeg See the red ball?.jpeg I refuse to be captain but I will be general.jpeg EGGS AND BACON.jpeg Red ball powers up.jpeg Mixadel loves his Cubit Ball.jpeg Ref stares into Mixadel's eyes.jpeg Ref stares into Camillot's eyes.jpeg Zoomout of gym when deciding teams.jpeg Red team ready.jpeg Blue team ready.jpeg MURPBALLLL.jpeg What is Murpball.jpeg What planet are you from?.jpeg I suppose I have lived a somewhat sheltered life.jpeg Orbiton kid angry.jpeg Camillot in distress.jpeg Camillot in distress 2.jpeg IT'S YOUR TURN.jpeg I'M WILLING TO LEARN.jpeg Orbiton kid on blue team.jpeg Ohz noez.jpeg Look at em.jpeg Whats the plan?.jpeg Maybe if we run around.jpeg Like chickens.jpeg This will be a Mixel licking for the history books.jpeg About to play.jpeg Camillot runs.jpeg Camillot runs 2.jpeg Camillot runs more.jpeg You can't murp anyone if you don't throw the ball.jpeg Watch!!.jpeg Nice shot.jpeg THROW ITTTTT.jpeg Jamzy hit.jpeg Jamzy stunned.jpeg Jamzy stunned 2.jpeg Jamzy about to murp.jpeg Jamzy murps.jpeg Murpball Murps 04 Jamzy.png Frosticon hit.jpeg Everyone has been murpified.jpeg MADNESS MADNESS.jpeg Camillot on knees.jpeg Camillot on ground mourning.jpeg Cousin?!.jpeg I DON'T HAVE A CUBIT BALL.jpeg I CAN DO THIS I CAN DO THIS.jpeg Camillot tries to catch ball.jpeg I GOT DA BALL.jpeg Time to die cousin.jpeg Camillot stares at Mixadel.jpeg Camillot stares at his teammates.jpeg Camillot stares at scoreboard.jpeg Camillot standing still.jpeg Camillot about to throw.jpeg Camillot hit.jpeg Camillot on the ground.jpeg Camillot about to murp.jpeg Camillot murped.jpeg Murpball Murps 09 Camillot.png Camillot sits in shock.jpeg Others walk up to Camillot.jpeg Surrounding Camillot.png I never wanted to be captain or king.jpeg Camillot walks away sadly.jpeg How the wildest creatures survive.png Miscolored Infernite.png CLASS_OVER_BUH_BYE.png Cam_and_Boog_off_the_bus.png You really choked during the big game.png I've_let_to_everyone_down.png You_were_the_team_leader.png And_leaders_have_to_make_decisions_.png Going_off_without_you.png Hey,_you_coming?.png I'll_go_along_shortly.png Whatever,_man.png Bye_my_one_true_lov-_I_MEAN_FRIEND.png Gate Keeper.png Gather around kids.png Gasp two.png Poor_Camillot.png KEEP_UP_WITH_THE_PACE,_BANJOE.png I_feel_ya,_Cam.png Sadillot.png Mixadel sure can jump.png Can't make a decision on making decisions.png What's_this_is.JPG What's_this_is_02.JPG I_suppose_there's_a_lesson.png I_just_wonder_what_it_is.png Good_BG_shot_of_Booger_and_Astroy.png Mixelopter 6.png Cool Spikel Dude.png MAH_FRENDZ_AH_IN_PARELIS_DANJUR.png Booger_hiding.png Booger and Camillot.png Are_you_nuts?.png BLACHOO!.png Booger sneezes.png Camillot and Booger cubit.png The_kids.png Scared_to_death.png Paladum_needs_my_help.png Narrator in the zoo.png The_narrator_was_right!.png I_WILL_NOT_LET_YOU_DOWN_PALADUM_OLD_PAL.png Camillot_running_with_a_Cubit.png You_gonna_mix_with_me_or_what?.png I_will!.png Teacher_and_Jamzy.png Lead_the_way.png Let's_do_it.png They_gonna_mix.png Am_I_the_only_one_who_thinks_they_look_cute?.png Run.png Run2.png Run3.png Jamzy,_stop_looking_like_that.png I'm_all_out_of_Cubits!.png It's_Mixadel!.png Mixadel_with_them.png Cousins_high_five.png Count_me_in_too.png Cam_and_Boog_hug.png And_that_guy,_too!.png Drunkillot.png Drunkillot2.png All_for_one_and_one_for_all!.png Listen_up_class.png We_can_get_out_of_this.png Do_what_we_do_best.png Who_has_a_Cubit?.png A_good_ol'_shot_of_who_was_in_the_Maximum_Mix.png Who's in the Maximum Mix.png EKHID 30524.png EKHID 30582.png EKHID 30583.png EKHID 30634.png Camillot will make a superb king someday.jpeg Medivals and carriage.jpeg Carriage door opens.jpeg Camillot walks in.jpeg Mixadel walks in.jpeg Miscellaneous Promotional artwork CamillotBackgroundImage.jpeg Welcome to Mixopolis.png The Wonderful World of Mixels Storyboards.png|In The Wonderful World of Mixels More stuff about next special.png Concept Art Portfolio-4.jpg|By Miranda Dressler Miranda dressler new concept 2.png Miranda dressler new concept 1.png Other Series7boxfront.jpg Cn mixels microsite image the medivals.png Combinations LEGO Mixes Camilapsy.PNG|With Tapsy Cartoon Kuffs Busto Tiketz Camillot Paladum Jamzy Tapsy Trumpsy Mix.png|With the MCPD, Mixadel, Paladum and the Mixies. Camilotandboogermix transparent.png|With Booger CamillotBoogerBanjoeWott Mix Transparent.png|With Booger, Banjoe and Wott. JamzyandCamillotmix transparent.png|With Jamzy. Royalmix transparent.png|With Mixadel, Paladum, Jamzy, Booger and Phosphee. Maximum mix vector.png|With Mixadel, Paladum and his classmates. Category:Character galleries Category:Series 7 Category:Galleries Category:Medivals Category:2016 Category:Season Two Category:Mixopolis